


Spitty and Swallow

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Worship, Burping, Cock Worship, Digestion, F/M, Farting, Girl Penis, Macro/Micro, Nipple Play, Vore, condom play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: This story was done as a patreon reward, based on an image by the artist @spittyart on twitter, hence the title.A girl named Maddy has some fun with tinies, devouring them, making them worship her breasts and balls and even drowning a few in her cum-filled condom.





	Spitty and Swallow

Maddy had spent weeks collecting helpless, unwilling tinies, so she could have some fun with them all at once. Sure, she could've just slurped them down the moment she found them, or done way with them in some equally obscene way, but toying with a single shrunken person just wasn't as much fun for her anymore. Tormenting a whole bunch of them at once, now that was real entertainment. 

Not only did she have a collection of unwilling tinies that loathed and feared her, but she had also stumbled upon a small tribe of them who worshiped her like a goddess, and were more than willing to serve her every whim. 

Maddy could never decide if she liked willing or unwilling tinies better, and this way she didn't have to choose.

It took Maddy a bit of preparation to get everything in order. First, she got the necessary materials: a condom and a fresh, juicy burger were the only things she really required. Then, she stripped herself completely naked, exposing her cock which was already erect with excitement, and her pudgy belly that was about to get a whole lot pudgier after she finished digesting her prey.

With that settled, she grabbed her captured tinies in her hands, while the worshipful ones looked up at her awestruck and awaiting their goddess's command. While she spent a few seconds thinking of what her orders would be, she dumped a few of the squirming tinies in her hand down her throat, causing her to belch. The smell lazily drifted over to the other tinies trapped in her grasp, giving them a chilling indication of their coming fate.

"Hmmm...how about you guys go and worship my balls?"

The willing tinies jumped into action almost immediately, crawling up her legs so they could lovingly massage their goddess's testicles. Those little guys were pretty good with their hands, and their pleasant touch caused Maddy's stiffy to swell. 

Meanwhile she dropped more tinies into her growing stomach until her right hand was empty. Then, she reached over to grab the burger she had been saving, and shoved all of the tinies in her left hand inside of it. 

Once again Maddy was getting the best of both worlds. Burgers and squirming, helpless tinies were neck-in-neck for her favorite food, and this way she could have both! She took a big, hearty bite out of the burger while the other tinies continued to massage her sack. This was paradise. 

"How about you *hurp* rub my tits too?" she said, committing the twin social sins of talking with her mouth full and belching while talking. Her worshipers didn't seem to mind their goddess's awful manners that much, swiftly making their way up to her cleavage. 

Some rubbed her stiffened, rose-pink nipples, while others simply let themselves sink into her cleavage so they could massage the flesh of the breast itself. The unwilling tinies were having a much less pleasant experience, as they were trapped in Maddy's mashing mouth with partially-chewed burger slop, just narrowly avoiding being masticated themselves. 

Maddy finished off the last bite of her burger with a hearty belch, which all the occupants of her mouth got a good, strong whiff of. The other tinies massages were bringing Maddy to the brink of orgasm, just as she noticed a sauce-covered tiny on the floor that had managed to slip free of her burger. 

"Whoops, guess I missed one,? Maddy said, leaning down to pick him up. She wiped him off, and then dropped him in the orange condom she had brought before stretching it out over her erection with the tiny still inside.

"Keep rubbing my balls, just like that," she commanded breathily. The ball-worshiping tinies took notice, and massaged her scrotum with twice as much vigor as before. Precum poured from the tip of Maddy's dick, as she alternated between moans and sloppy belches. 

Meanwhile, the tinies in her stomach were awash in a foul sea of liquefied burger and caustic acids. They scrambled to escape her stomach walls, but they were helpless to do anything but wait as the stomach acids rose to consume their bodies. The tinies were digested quickly and gruesomely, flesh stripped from bone and processed into slop to be absorbed by Maddy's body. Her stomach had bulged from both the big burger and her victims, giving her a slight but noticeably potbelly. If one looked closely, they could make out the remaining tinies squirming against the flesh that imprisoned them, even letting out the occasional high-pitched, muffled scream.

The tinies ball rubs had pushed her to climax, and a healthy load of jizz spurted out of her cockhead to fill the reservoir tip of her condom. The lone tiny was trapped in the ballooning bulge at the tip of her rubber, unable to do anything as he was smothered by a pool of rising cum. 

At least he was having a better time than his kin, the last of which were bubbling away in Maddy's stomach acids until their screams and squirming subsided. Maddy's gas got even more serve than before, and her mouth wasn't the only orifice getting in on the action. 

Though she was still releasing plenty of bassy, burger-smelling belches, her backside started releasing some bubbling gas too. Any tinies standing behind her found themselves blasted away by her stinking windstorm, though they were honored to experience their goddess's divine scent. 

"You give me pretty bad gas for just tiny guys...heh."


End file.
